


Trying Our Best To Love

by Marmachu99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmachu99/pseuds/Marmachu99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is cold, mean, and cruel. Claudia is has been stepped on all her life. Over the years she has become stubborn, sarcastic, and always gets her way, whether it be her mom, or a god of mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here! So excited! Planning on it being a little long. Hope you guys like it!! There will be grammar mistakes and such, my computer keyboard is kind of shit. Still hope you like it and ill try to fix all the mistakes as best as i can. Requests, Advice, Tips, etc. is more than welcome to help me become better at this! Thank you, and enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**Loki's** **P.O.V.**

   It's so great to be in a new atmosphere. Asgard was beautiful, but the atmosphere here on Earth was so different and I loved it. Even if I despised many of the humans here who ruined this beautiful place, I loved coming here and being without those fools on Asgard. I breathed in the scent of the crisp, Michigan summer air. I liked Michigan, it wasn't all city. There is a lot of forest and its a four season experience there. It was very beautiful, especially the Great Lakes sparkling in the sunshine. It makes me feel at peace, releases my stress. Whenever I visited that lake, I always stayed in this wooden cabin. Nobody is ever there. So I always make myself feel right at home.

**Claudia's P.O.V.**

   I wanted to get out of Michigan, travel. Just get the hell out of here, it so boring to be in the same place your whole life. I was only 17 but still, when you are in one place in Michigan for so long you don't need to think about where you are driving, it kind of drives you a little crazy seeing the same old things for 17 years straight. I was on my way home from work, which also i am getting extremely tired of. I'm possibly the most anti-social person on this Earth, but yet I work at Walmart. Two words: Bad. Idea. I hated my job, but i was saving in order to finally leave Michigan. Leave the house that I have lived in my whole life, yet i didn't consider it my home... Leave my abusive alcoholic of a father...

   I stood in the door of my house, I smelled the alcohol and immediately I froze. I hear him in his room, pissed off at most likely the cable going out again. I hated when he was this drunk that you can smell all the alcohol, that's when he's most cruel. I hoped my mom would be home soon, she didn't even know he was abusive... I heard him scream in frustration, he started throwing things in his room. I went to the cable box, turned it off then turned it back on. I heard the tv in his room going back to his football game. I needed to hurry up and get out of here. I'm sick of being beat all the time, and I need to do something before it happens again. I hurried in my room and packed all of my things as quickly as possible. I packed all my clothes, makeup, essentials, and some things like my movies, magazines, etc. I got my savings that i have been collecting since I was 8 for college, which I knew wasn't going to happen anyway. I ran to my car and went to the only place that was safe and dependable, on the way I called my mom. Knowing she was working I said it all in a voice message, explaining I was leaving. Telling her about dad, saying if she came home early he would be drunk like he always was before she got home from work.

   When I got there, I remembered exactly why I always wanted to be there. [The Cabin](https://www.google.com/search?q=wood+cabin+on+lake+michigan&biw=1366&bih=655&tbm=isch&imgil=fTnqdtZ724ibvM%253A%253BQgBkNH0wmYXDgM%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.vrbo.com%25252F38271&source=iu&pf=m&fir=fTnqdtZ724ibvM%253A%252CQgBkNH0wmYXDgM%252C_&usg=__JTmbfl0is1aLMNPxUzYx0_OSvpQ%3D&ved=0CCcQyjc&ei=7dDoVIaCNIHkgwTtx4KgAw#imgdii=_&imgrc=SMW0PWwOBpSXYM%253A%3B4KebrMVziMA3uM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fbonvacationrentals.com%252FrentalPhotos%252FDonnellLakeCabinRental%252FExt01Donnell_Lake.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fbonvacationrentals.com%252FVacation_Rentals%252FDonnell_Lake_Rental_Cabin%252FLgPhotos-DonnellLakeLogCabinVacationRental.html%3B640%3B425) was absolutely beautiful, and so comforting to me. It was in the woods away from everything, but just a few feet away was a little private part of the lake for the property. I loved this place more than anything, especially in the summer. I got the spare key from the door trim above, I went to put the key in and turned the handle a little. It opened. That was weird, we always remembered to lock the doors before we came back to the house. Without really thinking about it, I went into the house. I got to the living room with a big flat screen and a fire place, except. The fireplace was filled with fire, the flat screen was on. A man with raven coloured hair was on the soft, plushy couch reading a book. I drop my bags, frozen in shock. He looked up from the crash of my suitcases falling to the wood floor in the kitchen. I was in complete shock, how did this guy get here?!

**Loki's P.O.V.**

   I heard something fall and looked up, there was a girl in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Her hazel eyes wide, which wasn't hard because of how big they were. Mascara accentuating her long lashes, her long red hair was all over. Possibly from how windy it was outside today, she was skinny but curvy. Small breasts (B maybe C cup) and long legs with a big ass. She wasn't short, but she wasn't tall. Especially compared to my tall stature, I smirked to myself. She was attractive, with cute freckles on her nose and sprinkled on her cheeks. I stood up, slowly walking toward her. I stopped about a foot away from her.

**Claudia's P.O.V.**

   He walked toward me very slowly, his eyes were shockingly blue against his pale skin and raven hair. He stopped in front of me, a grin on his face.

   "Are you afraid of me, darling?" He smirk getting bigger as he said the words. I shook my head, and his smirk vanished.

   "I'm just shocked someone is in here. Especially since, i don't know, this is my fucking property not yours?" My sarcasm and blunt words seemed to shock him, but his smirk reappeared. His smirk seemed to make my legs weak, I don't know why but they did. While I was caught up in my thoughts, i felt his hand pinch my chin and make me look up into his eyes. He bit his lip as he seemed to research my features, that's when my legs turned to complete jelly and i almost collapsed if he hadn't quickly put his arms around me. I quickly pushed  him away.

  "Why the fuck are you in my house still?" I said annoyed. His brows lifted, showing wrinkles on his forehead. "Who said I was leaving, maybe it is you who should be leaving." He stated, his voice strong and mean. "Um, fuck no." I almost shouted "This is my house, get the hell out before I call the cops." i said bringing out my phone. I was going to dial just in case, but before I could he grabbed it out of my hands. Wait. He didn't grab it. It was floating, when it got close to his hand it vanished.

   "You will get it back when you learn not to pester me, and have some respect for a god." My head started to spin. "Excuse you?" i asked. He laughed "You mortals are such fun to play with." I rolled my eyes. "If you were a god, why would you be here?" his smirk abruptly faded. "I don't like it on Asgard, too boring. I like it here much more, so either you leave or you're dealing with me being here." this time I laughed. He sounded like me, when it came to our homes. "This is my house, so you will listen to the rules. I don't give a fuck if you are a god, I'm not giving you special treatment." He scowled "I get what I want, always." I laughed "that's too bad, because I get what i want no matter what"

   I gathered my things and went to the master bedroom, his things were there too. The rest of the beds were tiny and uncomfortable, i wanted this one. I took all of his things and dumped them in a little bedroom down the hall. I turned to go unpack, but the man was in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled. "I am Loki, of Asgard. I will not sleep in this peasant bed. I want the master bedroom." he stated. My mind new that name all too well. I loved mythology, from Greek to Norse. Loki is the god of lies and mischief. Was this guy actually him? He did do that thing with my phone. "Prove it." i stated, making eye contact with my command. He smirked, and grabbed me by the waist. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. He took my head in his hands and images ran through my head, memories of his life. By the time he let go two things happened: One- I more than believed him and Two- Had the biggest headache I've ever had in my life. I felt dizzy and light headed, and as I felt weightlessness fill my body. I was grabbed and carried bridal style to my bed in the master bedroom as I fainted...

  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  

    **Claudia's P.O.V.**

    I woke up in my bed-wait. No not my bed. I looked around and everything came back to me. I rubbed my temples.

   "The effects should have gone away." He stated, emotionless

   "Oh they did." I retorted "I just would rather be alone without an asshole around me for once in my life." His eyebrows raised and he smirked "I could kill you anytime, with little effort, you should know this." I laughed at that "Then go ahead. It won't matter."

   He appeared next to me, he gripped my hair in his fist and half dragged me off the bed to where i was kneeling in front of him. He smirked and let out a satisfied sigh. "I like you better like this, acting like a good little pet." That made my face turn bright red, I've never been talked to like that before. I kind of liked it, I realized as I felt a warmth in the pit of my stomach. Which made me blush even harder. "Does my pet like the way I address her?" My face was burning and i was trying to look anywhere but at him. I wasn't a virgin, but I only had sex with one guy a couple of times. Even with that experience, I had never been treated like this. I now wish I had, but I was too stubborn. "No, I am not your pet. My name is Claudia and I am no one's pet." I snapped. He chuckled darkly, and sighed once again. "You will learn soon how to not talk back and be a good little whore for your Master." My stomach twisted deliciously which made a shiver course through my body. The warmth in my nether region had begun, and I was beginning to squirm in my place. He let go of my hair. "You are dismissed" He stated as if nothing had happened. I got up to go get something to eat, my bare feet padding on the wooden floors. I made a turkey sandwich, ate it quickly trying to forget how wet i had gotten because of him and decided to go to sleep since it was about 12 pm. Loki must have thought the same thing, as we both headed for the master bedroom down the hall.

  "Where are you going?" He asked. I chuckled "To my room." i said before taking off, running to the room before him. I hurriedly closed the door behind me, laughing in victory. I turned and there he fucking was! On the bed, taking off his shoes. He looked up at me with a smirk, my shocked expression made him chuckle. He stood up, walking toward me. When he reached me, he quickly grabbed my hair in one hand and my ass in the other. "I always get what I want. Always." He stated in a husky tone as he began to nibble and lick on the most sensitive places on my neck. I unwillingly let out a moan, as his scent consumed me. He smelled clean, with hints of musk and spice, which made my knees weak. He suddenly stopped, making me whimper at the loss. "You will be good, and you will sleep in here with me. If you act up, you will get punished. Understood?" He said. I nodded, my mind still foggy with lust and weakness. He was wearing something different, I noticed. He was only in his boxers now. His lean but muscular body made me just want to curl up to him and touch every inch of him. I moved toward the bed and felt a breeze, I realized I too had changed. I was wearing my pajama shorts and a tank top. I sighed happily, being too lazy to change. Loki picked me up bridal style and carried me to one side of the bed, he hovered above me and kissed my forehead. "Good slut." Was all he said as he rolled to the other side of the big, fluffy bed. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

 

   I woke up curled next to Loki, and honestly I didn't mind it very much. I enjoyed his scent and his warmth, I laid my head down to hear his heart beat. I sighed happily and picked up my head to look at his face. Without his usual scowl, he looked vulnerable. So peaceful, and i just wanted to kiss his soft thin lips that seemed so curl into a little smile. Which made me smile, I had never seen his actual smile. Only smart ass smirks across his face. It was a refreshing change, but I wanted to go back to sleep just so then i could just have this peaceful moment for a while. I laid myself into a more comfortable cuddle position in his arms, as I did I felt his arms tighten protectively around me. I soon fell into sleep once again.

   "Dove." I faintly heard in my sleep, as I slowly came back to reality I felt my body being squeezed a little bit. I opened my eyes, smelling his scent and realizing why is was squeezed. His strong arms around me lovingly, making me blush as I looked over at him. He was smiling, which was very weird to me. I wasn't used to it whatsoever, but it made my mind cloudy in a way like I was dreaming. I had my hand on his bare chest, feeling his little fuzzy hairs and his warmth. I put my face in his neck, I had the overwhelming urge to be praised by him. I ignored it as I laid on him, breathing in the moment and his musk. He kissed my forehead and picked me up off of him, putting me in his lap. He sat up, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Would you like breakfast?" He asked, the smile was clear in his tone. I nodded, as he set me on the bed. "Take a shower, get dressed and come into the kitchen when you are ready. Please." He said quietly as he got up still in his boxers. I sat there admiring his ass for a moment. It was very nice, I blushed bright red as I got up to go to take a shower. When I got out, there was already a change of clothes on the bed. A comfortably tight [green blouse](https://www.google.com/search?q=green+blouses&biw=1366&bih=657&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=PVESVaeuGIuzggSKtoKQCA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAg#imgdii=_&imgrc=5v3sWm4-_2ma8M%253A%3B34t-Z9bRmt3s4M%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fak1.polyvoreimg.com%252Fcgi%252Fimg-thing%252Fsize%252Fl%252Ftid%252F3005489.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.polyvore.com%252Fsilk_blouse_green%252Fthing%253Fid%253D3005489%3B300%3B300) with denim shorts, along with the cutest pair of [bra and panties](https://www.google.com/search?q=green+blouses&biw=1366&bih=657&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=PVESVaeuGIuzggSKtoKQCA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAg#tbm=isch&q=victoria+secret+lingerie&imgdii=_&imgrc=sQy8IwskGnodcM%253A%3BhsTkhFruP9IGfM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fbeautyhill.com%252Fimg%252Farts%252F2011%252FFeb%252F10%252F847%252Fvictorias_secret_lingerie_8.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Flingerie.beautyhill.com%252Fvictorias-secret-valentines-day-lingerie.html%3B424%3B572) with stockings. I ignored the stockings for now and only put the bra and panties on. I walked into the kitchen to smell something burning. There Loki was attempting to use a waffle maker and not succeeding, I giggled to myself which he heard turning to me. I moved him over and took over the waffle making, I was actually having fun. Which was surprising. Maybe this won't be so bad after all...


	3. Chapter 3

   The morning was great, we ate our waffles. Some more burnt than others, but they were still good. We watched Criminal Minds as we ate, even though Loki got pissed off at how stupid mortals could be at missing simple details in their crimes leading them to getting caught. After we ate I got out my video games and played Left 4 Dead, Loki just watched since he didn't want to break the tv or controller. Soon Loki got bored and tired and fell asleep on the couch, i got a pillow and a blanket and lifted his head placing the pillow carefully under his head trying not to wake him up. I quickly covered him in the blanket, then I got my pink and black leopard print bikini out. I decided to take a little swim in Lake Michigan while he is sleeping, since I had gotten bored of the video game. As soon as I stepped out onto the sand a warm breeze tickled my skin, feeling the silky sand under my feet. I sighed in relief as I felt the tension and stress melting off my shoulders. I stepped into the chilly water and shivered as i got deeper and deeper into the water, soon I got used to the water and just floated around a little bit. It was so nice and relaxing and made me think of coming here as a little girl, this was and still is my favorite place. I soon got too tired and wrinkly and decided to get my towel and lay in the sand for a few to get a little glow because i was super pale. I burn very easily, but it was worth a try i guess. About 15 minutes into my attempt to tan I felt the heat of the sunlight disapear off of me and opened my eyes to see someone, who i was assuming was Loki above me. Wait- no, not Loki, i realized as my eyes focused. He was tall but not as tall as Loki, he was tan with blonde hair and green eyes. He had a little bit of blonde scruff on his chin. He was shirtless with bathing suit bottoms, he was very muscular and had a scar on his forehead. Not very big but noticeable. He smiled at me, looking at every inch of my body as i stood up.

   "Hey, I've never seen you around here before. Are you new to this area?" he asked smiling his brilliant white smile. I blushed slightly, i wasn't very good at talking to people so this was difficult. "Yes, I am but i am just staying here until I can get a job and get my own house." I didn't feel like explaining why i was here and immediately regretted the way i said that. "Oh, well who are you staying with?" he asked puzzled. "No one really I guess, It's a family members that I'm just using until i get on my feet." He nodded and smiled. "What's your name?" he questioned. I wanted to get out of the conversation but didn't really know how. "My name is Claudia, you?" He smiled brightly "You have a beautiful name Claudia, my name's Zach." He said my name in a weird way that i couldn't really put my finger on and quickly brushed it off. "Well I'm sorry Zach, but i have to go now. It was nice speaking to you." I said as nicely as i could. I didn't give him a chance to really reply as i speed walked up to the house once again.

   As I walked into the door I was immediately faced with an obviously pissed off Loki, his face was flushed and his hands were balled into fists. He was breathing heavily and I noticed to his right was a huge hole in the wall. I gasped my mouth gaped open, what the hell is his deal?!

   "Loki, what the fuck?!" I screamed "What is your problem?!" He clenched his jaw and looked me in the eye with nothing but anger, I stood still and waited for him to reply.

   "Who the fuck was that?" He snarled at me, looking away from me and at the sliding door to where you could see the place me and Zach were talking. "What the fuck do you mean?" I half shouted. He punched a hole in the wall on his left, "Do not play and act dumb! You are aware of what I am speaking!" "Loki, oh my fucking god it's just a guy! calm the hell down!" I yelled at him. "Just a guy?!" Loki screamed "Just a fucking guy who was staring at you as if you were a piece of meat, when you are mine!" "I-" i stopped, processing his words. "Excuse me?" I questioned "I am not yours, or anyone's for that matter. I am my own fucking person and can talk to whoever i please!" i shouted. I saw something in his eyes, it disappeared as soon as it had appeared, so i had no clue what it truly was. "He wasn't looking at me like a piece of meat, he was asking if  was new around the area!" He growled in frustration, gritting his teeth. "He was staring at your body! He was flirting!" He shouted. "I'm not yours so why the fuck would it matter to you who I flirt with?!"

   He angrily walked to me and smashed his lips onto mine, one hand on my waist the other on my cheek. He forced me to stay, but not for very long. I soon got that feeling in the pit of my stomach, and wanted more. He deepened the kiss as i got into it, i tugged at a fist full of his hair while the other was around his neck. We kissed more and more I soon felt like i couldn't get closer and i soon could feel my pussy getting wet. He grabbed my hair and pulled hard enough so my head bent back and he had easy access to my neck. He kissed the most sensitive places on my neck and i let out a involuntary moan, as my mind got fuzzy and I didn't care about anything but him.

   He broke the kiss, looking into my eyes as I looked into his. His were beautiful, Zach's were dull compared to how bright, fierce and sexy Loki's were. I was still holding Loki, as was he. There was only silence for a few, just looking at each-other. i was speechless, and still kind of angry. I removed myself from him and ran into my room before anything else would be said...


End file.
